It's Always Unfair
by Mawee22
Summary: Hermione is trapped in a nightmare that doesn't seem to leave her. But what will happen when only Neville will be there for her? What will Harry and Ron say when they find out how much Neville really means to Hermione? Read and Review!


It's Always Unfair

Chapter One: It Wasn't Real

Hermione made her way down the filthy, plant eaten pathway as she continued to look for the secret shortcut to school. Her hair was messy and full of different twigs and dirt, "Perhaps that's it!" She said aloud as she quickened her pace and headed towards a small molding window that was partially hidden in plants and moss. It was old, and nearly touching the ground.

"Ugh!" Hermione moaned quietly as she slid in through the window with her feet first, they dangled in the air as she felt for somewhere to stand properly without falling. "Where the bloody hell…" She whispered to herself as she looked around and saw a room no bigger then six feet in height. The climate was warm, and cozy. But the room had so many things on the floor she couldn't even see where she was about to step.

"Uhhh" She heard a man sigh, sounding as if he was just awaking. "Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry! I was trying to find a shortcut; I must have taken a wrong turn!" She whispered as she saw a man looking in his forties or fifties groggily awake from his sleep.

"You stepped on my bed darlin'." He said in a groggy, and what sounded like, a Texan accent.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there… I'll just be going then." She said quietly as she stepped back onto his bed and reached up for the window.

"Not you just wait. There are only two ways out of here, and that's not one of them!" The man shouted as he sat up and pulled on a pair of old and worn-out jeans.

"I'm sorry… I... didn't know. Do you have a…" She began to ask calmly, beginning to feel nervous, especially because she didn't have her wand with her.

"Now darlin'… I said _there are only TWO ways out of here. _And here they are." He said as he walked over to her and picked her up by the waist. Hermione screamed in a struggle, "Hey, hey now. There is no need for a struggle quite yet." He said as he shushed her.

"Please set me down!" She screamed quietly as her eyes began to water.

"No, I am showin' you the way's out of here! Now, this here is the first way." He told her as he walked her over to a window on the opposite side of the room and held her up so she could see outside.

"Oh my god!" She screamed and then clung onto the old man, "No, no, and no no no! I'll take the other one!" She said as she continued to cling onto him as she quivered.

"Aw now… there, there." He said as he patted her back, "It's just a swamp full of sea creatures and maybe a couple of alligators or crocodiles, sure you don't want to take a chance?" He asked as he held onto her with both arms.

"I said no!" She shouted as she released herself from him, "What's the other way?" She asked as she backed away from him.

"Had a feelin' you'd want the other way." He said with a smirk, "Just look here." He said as he pointed out an open window with solid ground, "I take it those are a couple of your classmates?" He said as he pointed to a boy and girl who were walking along the shortcut towards Hogwarts.

"Yes, that one will work just…" Hermione began to say but was rudely interrupted.

"Now I never said I would let you, now did I darlin'?!" He shouted at her as she fell over onto an old loveseat covered in dirty and stench filled clothes. "Ah!" She gasped as she felt her stomach turn. She then shot up out of the chair and began gasping for air.

"I am sorry about that!" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder and began to massage it.

She pulled away and looked at him in fear, "Why that look? There is nothin' to fear when friends er' near, right?!" He asked loudly and walked towards her and then grabbed onto her waist.

"You're not my friend, I don't even bloody know you! Let alone your name!" She shouted at him as she began to try and get away from him.

"Oh I apologize, how very rude of me indeed! My name is John Cattie." He said mockingly. "Now, before I let you go you must let me do one thing to you on that list just there." He said as he pointed to a large white cork board probed up on an ancient looking desk.

"What!?" She squeaked at him.

"Just pick one, and then you'll be free to leave." He said calmly as he looked down at her, after letting her go to look at the list.

"What does 'Dress You' mean?" She asked as it seemed to be the only reasonable choice on the list.

"One of my favorites!" He said as he took her and set her onto an old wooden chair, and strapped her arm down.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously as she took a big swallow of saliva.

"Wait and see…" He said as he pulled out a large, sharp knife and held it to her arm, "What are you doing?" She repeated, and her voice began to squeak on a count of tears.

"I'm going to dress you!" He said and then took the knife and slide in across her arm, again and again in different places. Hermione was in tears as she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he would stop.

"Oh! Shit, oh…" He said, almost sounding orgasmic.

Hermione opened her eyes, and looked down at her arm, "Ah!" She screamed quietly as she saw blood from her arm dripping all over the floor, "What have you…" She began to ask.

"I'm not completely satisfied… pick one more for daddy darlin'." He said to her as he un-strapped her arm and then set the knife down.

"I can't read the list… I can't read the list!" She said out of breathe as she held her arm close to her chest.

"I think number 26 looks like fun." He said as he smiled at her.

"Number 26… number 26…" She began to say as she squinted her eyes and tried to make out the words, "I Like You… what does that mean?" She asked still in tears form the pain and fright.

"Now I think you know perfectly well what that means, honey." He said as he backed her towards his messy, smelly bed.

"No… no, no, please… please, not this… not this!" She cried weakly and with a scared look growing on her face.

"Oh, now come on darlin'". He said as he grinned at her lightly and then lightly pushed her down onto her back. "Please don't do this… please don't do this." She repeated as she took her good arm and tried to push him away as she kept her legs folded on top of each other.

"Just go with it." He said calmly as he separated her legs with ease, and then pushed himself between them and he began to undo her pants.

"Please, no… no." Hermione said quietly, not wanting to provoke him anymore then she already had.

"Now… here we go." He said after he had undid, and remove both his and her pants and underwear.

"Please use a…" She began to say, "No. I want to feel your insides nice and natural." He said as he slowly, and painfully entered her.

"Uh!" Hermione moaned in pure pain, "Oh, you know you… Oh… oh, oh!" He began to say as he held her legs open, "You know you like it! Just enjoy it." He said as his eyes slightly rolled back into his head, and then he closed his eyelids ever so slowly.

"Oh, darlin' you are one big orgasm!" He said as he thrashed in and out of her with pleasure and satisfaction in his voice, "You are by far the best I have ever had in all my years!" He shouted and he opened his eyes with one last moan.

"Hermione held her hands together in front of her mouth as she continued to bawl uncontrollably.

With one last painful thrash, he came in her for what seemed to be hours.

"You're free to go now." He said as he laid on top of her, after kissing her lips and neck to the point where she was literally shivering in her own blood.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered quietly as she gently shook Hermione, "Hermione!" She shouted, "Oh thank god, you were talking in your sleep, nearly crying!" She told her as Hermione shot awake, covered in sweat.

TBC


End file.
